lgbtwikiaorg_ru-20200215-history
Информация о ЛГБТ по-русски:Авторское право
Please see Wikia:Licensing for details of the licensing on this wiki. :Warning! Information below may be outdated or incorrect. Цель нашего проекта — создание энциклопедического информационного ресурса с бесплатным и общедоступным содержанием. Действия участников должны быть согласованы с законодательством об авторском праве, действующем в США и штате Флорида,Текст закона США об авторских правах где расположены серверы Викии, а также с законодательством, государства, в котором, возможно «испрашивание охраны».Всемирная конвенция об авторском праве от 6 сентября 1952 г. (пересмотрена в Париже 24 июля 1971 г.)Договор ВОИС по авторскому праву (WCT) (принят Дипломатической конференцией в Женеве 20 декабря 1996 г.)Соглашение о сотрудничестве в области охраны авторского права и смежных прав (Москва, 24 сентября 1993 г.)Официальный сайт WIPOParis Convention for the Protection of Industrial Property Закон РФ «Об авторском праве и смежных правах»Часть IV ГК РФ «Права на результаты интеллектуальной деятельности и средства индивидуализации», которая вводится в действие с 01.01.2008 годаЗакон України «Про авторське право і суміжні права» Лицензия GNU Free Documentation License (GFDL),Официальный текст GNU Free Documentation License, версия 1.2. по которой публикуются и распространяются все статьи Викии, позволяет их бесплатное распространение и изменение при условии, что лицензия остаётся в силе и указывается ссылка на Викию как на источник. Использование источников при написании статей В соответствии с соглашениями Бернской конвенции по охране литературных и художественных произведенийБернская конвенция по охране литературных и художественных произведений от 9 сентября 1886 г. авторское право распространяется по умолчанию. Это значит, что даже произведения, не обозначенные знаком охраны авторского права, могут быть объектом авторского права. Произведение из Интернета и других источников заимствования можно размещать в Викии, если это произведение находится в общественном достоянии, если вы являетесь автором и согласны с распространением своего произведения на условиях лицензии GFDL, если правообладатель дал разрешение на размещение произведения в Викии на условиях лицензии GFDL, если это произведение не является объектом авторского права, а также в виде цитат. Из источников заимствования можно использовать всё, что не является объектами авторского права. Во избежание ошибки при заимствовании следует анализировать достоверность и состав авторских прав на произведения в источниках заимствования. Допустимо использовать цитаты размерами, оправданными целью цитирования. При размещении произведений в нашем проекте следует соблюдать право на неприкосновенность произведения. В нашем проекте можно размещать произведения, перешедшие в общественное достояние, сохраняя авторство, имя автора и неприкосновенность произведения. Без разрешения правообладателя в нашем проекте недопустимо использовать изображение произведения, не перешедшего в общественное достояние, постоянно находящегося в месте, открытом для свободного посещения, если произведение является основным объектом этого изображения. В статье должны быть указаны источники заимствования. Что делать при нарушении авторских прав Статьи Если была создана новая статья, содержимое которой очевидно скопировано из несвободного источника и невикифицировано, то её можно немедленно удалить. Для этого поставьте в начало статьи шаблон , и статью в кратчайшие сроки удалит администратор. Участнику, создавшему эту статью, следует выставить в обсуждение шаблон . В случае если нарушение обнаружено не сразу после создания статьи, или материал достаточно викифицирован, содержимое статьи следует заменить на шаблон . Перерабатывать такую статью следует на временной странице, расположенной по адресу <название статьи>/Temp. Если статья не будет переработана в течение недели, то администраторы её удалят. Если нарушающий авторские права фрагмент был вставлен в уже существующую статью, просто откатите эту правку, указав в комментарии причину отката и источник нарушающего авторские права текста. Изображения Подробно использование изображений описано в статье про лицензирование изображений. Изображения, загруженные без информации об авторстве или без лицензии, следует помечать шаблоном , а в «Обсуждении» загрузившего их участника следует выставить шаблон , информирующий о том, что изображение без информации о лицензировании может быть удалено в течение недели. В случае сомнения в правдивости указанной информации о лицензировании изображения, следует пометить его шаблоном и попросить загрузившего участника указать правдивую информацию. Внимание! Многие из используемых изображений распространяются на условиях, отличных от GFDL лицензии. Предупреждения Участника, замеченного в плагиате, следует предупредить, выставив ему в обсуждение шаблон . За последующее нарушение следует предупредить шаблоном . К систематическим нарушителям авторских прав, когда предполагать добрые намерения уже нет оснований, может быть применена блокировка. Ответственность за нарушение авторских прав За нарушение авторских прав правилами нашего проекта предусмотрены административные меры воздействия, вплоть до полного запрещения нарушителю доступа к редактированию сайта. Вне проекта за нарушение авторских прав предусмотрены меры административной, уголовной и гражданской ответственности. Административные и уголовные дела рассматриваются по месту совершения правонарушения, а гражданские иски — по месту жительства (нахождения) нарушителя. Примечания Категория:Правила